Dxd : Astral Universe
by the great arbiter
Summary: Singkat cerita ini tentang pemuda yang pulang ke kampung halamannya demi memberikan pelajaran kepada keluarga yang memfitnah ayah dan ibunya. dibekali sihir dan ability yang membuatnya super Op tapi dengan pengerbonan. pemuda ini akan mengejutkan dunia dengan caranya sendiri. yang kocak dan mengasyikkan. ( penuh dengan campuran banyak anime, manga, dan light/web novel).
1. Chapter 1

**Hali lagi semua selamat datang kembali ke cerita baru penulis. Silakan kasih komentar dan sebagainya sebagai referensi penulis untuk kedepannya. Penulis hanya bilang segala element yang ada di cerita penulis ini adalah milik penulisnya masing masing. Penulis hanya memiliki Oc penulis saja. Terima kasih.**

 **Prologe**

 **Year 2020.**

Bermula dari sebuah insiden tentang orang hilang di kota kuoh. Para polisi berusaha menyelidikinya tapi tidak berhasil, dari itu mulai muncullah kejadian kejadian misterius yang di luar nalar manusia.

Munculnya sosok monster, adanya ledakan dasyat, bahkan munculnya sosok yang manusia bersayap atau malaikat. Tidak hanya itu bahkan tiba tiba di seluruh dunia muncullah sebuah gerbang besar.

Tak ada yang tahu gerbang apa ini, banyak para peneliti mencoba meneliti gerbang tersebut tapi tidak berhasil memecahkan misteri gerbang tersebung.

 **Year 2023**

Saat semua sedang melakukan kegiatan masing masing secara tiba tiba gerbang tersebut terbuka, dari gerbang tersebut muncullah monster monster yang hanya ada di cerita dongeng dan legenda saja.

Lebih dari 40% populasi dunia tewas karena serangan monster, pada saat manusia kehilangan harapan tiba tiba muncullah para mahkluk makhluk mitos yang hanya ada dalam legenda, seperti dewa, malaikat, dll. Makhluk tersebut membunuh monster tersebut dan membantu umat manusia.

Manusia pun kembali percaya dan memuja para dewa tersebut di titik ini maka terbukanya lah lagi **Age of God.** Dimana para dewa kembali berkuasa.

 **Year 2033**

10 tahun telah berlalu dari peristiwa tersebut, kejadian tersebut disebut sebagai **Bloody Myth.** Karena banyaknya korban jiwa, tetapi gerbang tersebut tak hanya membawa kehancuran, setelah gerbang tersebut terbuka, dunia sekarang dipenuhi dengan energi yang disebut **mana** , oleh karena itu maka manusia pun bisa memakai kekuatan sihir.

Apalagi generasi generasi yang baru lahir, mereka sudah termasuk **natural born magic** , dimana mereka bisa sesuka hati memanipulasi mana. Orang yang bisa memakai mana disebut **Magician**

Tahun demi tahun orang yang memakai mana makin bertambah banyak, agar tak terjadi kekacauan pemerintah dunia sepakat untuk membentuk organisasi yang mengawasi dan memperhatikan Magician tersebut. organisasi tersebut bernama **WordMagicianUnion atau WMU.**

 **WMU** juga membuat kerjasama dengan makhluk supernatural lainnya seperti malaikat, dewa, dll. Sehingga menjadi organisasi dunia yang benar benar kokoh dan kuat di dunia.

Beberapa tahun setelah terbentuknya organisasi tersebut, **WMU** membuat rencana yang disebut Ranker. Rencana tersebut adalah mengidentifikasi kekuatan seseorang berdasarkan ranking, makin kuat orang tersebut maka ranking yang diterima akan semakin tinggi. Semakin tinggi ranking seseorang maka pemerintah akan memberikan benefit yang lebih baik pula.

Setelah itu maka makin banyak magician yang berkompetinsi untuk menjadi makin kuat, muncul juga banyak organisasi penyihir, dan bahkan sekolah sekolah di dunia memberikan kurikulum sihir terhadap muridnya.

Tak lama kemudia **WMU** juga membentuk Organisasi indepedent yang mengendalikan semua organisasi penyihir di dunia yang disebut **Overlord. Yang hanya bisa masuk menjadi Overlord hanya mereka yang memiliki ranking teratas.**

Setelah itu berapa tahun pun telah berlalu, dunia sekarang sudah memasuki era baru yaitu adalah **era Magician**. Cerita ini akan dimulai pada tahun 2060 dimana dunia sudah sangat berubah menjadi lebih baik tapi juga menjadi lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya. Sekarang makhluk supernatural sudah tak menyembunyikan wujud mereka lagi, sekarang mereka dengan bebas berkeliaran.

 **Year 2062**

Seorang pemuda berambut putih sedang berjalan di sebuah taman di bukit. Pemuda itu pun duduk di bangku dan melihat pemandangan kota sekitarnya.

"Kuoh town, sudah banyak berubah terakhir aku kemari" kata pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda tersebut kelihatan seperti anak kecil dengan tinggi 150 cm, ia juga memiliki kulit yang sangat putih dan memakai kaos dengan jas bewarna hitam dengan celana panjang kain bewarna hitam, yang mencolok dari dia adalah warna rambutnya yang sangat putih bagaikan salju dan matanya yang besar dan lucu bewrna hitam yang mempesona, jika dilihat lebih seksama wajahnya sangat mempesona karena gabungan feminim dan cute. Di wajahnya tersebut sama seperti perempuan.

Pemuda tersebut pun mengambil cermin dan melihat wajahnya.

'wajahku,, hik,hik,uaaaaaaaaaa, kenapa menjadi lebih feminim lagi sih" tangis pemuda tersebut

"fufufufu, kyaaaaa, Isana menjadi makin lucu" kata seorang perempuan yang tiba tiba muncul dan memeluk Isana.

Pemuda yang disebut Isana pun berusaha lepas dari pelukan wanita tersebut.

"lagi pula ini kan salahmu juga Yurai"

"hehehe, kan sudah kuperingatkan jika kau belajar teknik 'itu' akan ada harga yang harus dibayar"

"tapi kenapa harga nya seperti ini, harga diriku sebagai laki laki hilang"

"hahahaha kau sudah bukan laki laki, tapi kelamin mu adalah H.I.D.E.Y.O.S.H.I" kata sebuah tongkat yang berbentuk bintang

Isana pun langsung seperti tertusuk sesuatu di dalam hatinya

"diam kau Ruby, kenapa kakek tua itu memberikan kau kepadaku"

"eh bukan, bahkan Hideyoshi masih bukan apa apa dibandingkan kau jika kau bertanya 100 orang maka 100 orang itu pasti akan menjawap kau wanita terimut dan tercantik. Kata Ruby

"uhuk" suara panah menusuk hati

"dari jalan saja kau sudah kelihatan elegan dengan rambut putih panjangmu yang diikat ponytail"

"arghhhhhh" panah kedua

"apa lagi wajahmu, jika kau membuka kacamata dan merapikan ponimu maka mau wanita maupun laki laki pasti akan terpesona olehmu"

"arhhhhh" Isana yang kelihatan seperti muntah darah dan panah ketiga

"apa lagi sifatmu yang malu malu, sungguh menimbulkan effect luar bisa, bahkan old man Zelrect sampai terpengaruh"

"ARgggggggggggg" final punch and K.O., Isana pun langsung berlutut .

"haaaaaaaaa, perlihatkan lagi wajahmu Isana, biarkan aku mengabadikannya" kata Yurai yang sedang memfoto Isana.

' masa depanku suramm' pikir Isana.

" tapi Isana-chan, apa kau masih mau membalas dendam terhadap 'mereka' ?" tanya Ruby.

"membalas dendam?, aku akan bohong jika aku mengatakan tak punya rasa dendam, aku benci 'mereka' itu adalah perasaan ku yang jujur, jika bukan karena mereka keluarga ku tak akan hancur. Tapi pada saat aku berkelana bersama kalian rasa dendam itu hampir hilang. Aku belajar untuk hidup dengan menghargai apa yang kumiliki sekarang dan tak membuat rasa dendamku membutakan mataku"

"Isana-chan" kata Ruby yang terharu

"uuuu, Isana, tenang saja aku ada disini, begitu juga dengan Ruby kami tak akan pernah menyakitimu dan selalu bersamamu" kata Yurai yang langsung memeluk Isana.

"hmmm, aku tau, karena ada kalian makanya aku dapat melupakan dendam ku, lagipula..."

"lagipula...?" kata Ruby dan Yurai.

"walaupun aku sudah tak begitu dendam pada mereka, tetapi aku masih ingin memberikan pelajaran pada mereka, pelajaran yang diberikan Vanir dan Zelrect akan sangat berguna,fufufufufufu" kata Isana yang tertawa sambil mengeluarkan aura gelap

"waoo, gelapppp" kata Yurai

"hahaha, aku setuju Isana-chan, mari kita berikan mereka pelajaran tentang **way of troll** " kata Ruby.

Isana pun bersama dengan Yurai dan Ruby segera pergi dari taman itu untuk menuju rumahya.

 **Di suatu tempat.**

Terlihat wanita berusia 19 tahun yang memiliki tubuh yang seksi dan cantik sedang melihat sebuah foto.

Di foto tersebut terlihat ada anak laki laki yang sedang dipeluk erta oleh seorang perempuan.

"Isana,... dimana kau ?" kata perempuan tersebut

"onee-chan merindukanmu"

Perempuan itu pun memeluk sebuah boneka beruang yang sudah usang sambil melihat foto tersebut.

 **Bersambung, yak sampai disini dulu. Ini adalah cerita baru dari penulis, penulis banyak menggabungkan elemen elemen dari anime, light novel, web novel, dan manga untuk cerita ini.**

 **Penulis menuliskan cerita ini karena merasa kurang puas terhadap ke dua cerita yang penulis tulis sebelumnya. Jadi penulis menulis cerita ini dengan menggabungkan ke 2 konsep dari 2 cerita penulis sebelumnya ke cerita ini.**

 **Penulis harap para pembaca sekalian suka terhadap cerita baru penulis ini.**

 **Oc stat**

 **Asutoraru Isana**

 **Allignment : chaotic netral**

 **Blood : O**

 **Tinggi/berat: 150 cm/ 48 kg**

 **Eye color : diamon black**

 **Hair color : pure white**

 **Stats:**

 **Strenght : ?**

 **Devend : ?**

 **Vit : ?**

 **Int : ?**

 **Mag : ?**

 **Ability :**

 **Observe ( eye of truth )**

 **Ultimate martial art**

 **Awakening ( all seal realese )**

 **True magic :**

 _ **Kaleidoskop ( operation of pararel word)**_

 _ **Time magic**_

 _ **Heaven feel**_

 **Explosion ( destroyer of everything )**

 **Healing**

 **Manipulation of universe :**

 _ **Magic manipulation**_

 _ **Creation**_

 _ **Energy manipullation**_

 _ **Astral manipulation**_

 _ **Energy matter manipulation**_

 _ **Element manipulation**_

 _ **Aura manipulation**_

 _ **Ki manipulation**_

 **Weapon :**

 **Book of akasha ( record of univerce )**

 **Ruby ( kaleido stick)**

 **Sword of twilight ( weapon of origint )**

 **Scythe of dead**

 **Gun a &o**

 **Lance nothingless.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

 **Senin 10 jun 2062**

" .bib... " suara jam berbunyi

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzz" Isana masih tertidur

" bibib...biDUARRRRRRR" jam waker langsung terkena benturan keras oleh lemparan sesuatu

"berisik..., aku macih nyantuk..." kata Isana sambil menggucap matanya.

"hnyaaaaaaaaaaa" Isana pun meguap dengan imutnya dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.

Di situ dia melihat dirinya yang baru bangun tidur dengan piyama kucin... tunggu Kucing!.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Isana

"ada apa Isana, pagi pagi kok sudah teriak" kata Ruby

"Siapa, siapa yang mengganti piyama ku saat aku tidur #$ #$" kata Isana

"tentu saja aku" kata Yurai yang tiba tiba muncul.

"grrrrrr, Yurai kenapa kau mengganti piyama ku"

"hanya ada satu alasan, itu karena [ **kau imut dengan piyama kucing** ], aku pun memfoto dan memvideokan dirimu saat tidur dengan piyama kucing" kata Yurai

"grrrrrrrrrrr" Isana pun mmembesarkan pipinya sambil dengan muka merah

"oooooo, ekspresi itu sangat imut Isana" kata Yurai yang langsung mengambil kamera dan memfoto Isana

Hari hari biasa pun tetap seperti biasanya di keluarga Isana.

Pagi hari, dimulai dengan sarapan pagi Isana menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya, Ruby dan Yurai. Setelah semuanya beres mereka pun makan bersama

"ITADAKIMASU" kata Isana, Yurai, dan Ruby

Mereka pun makan dengan lahap

"luar biasa, keahlian memasakmu makin menjadi jadi Isana-chan, ini sangat Enak" kata Ruby

"iya sangat enak" kata Yurai.

Isana pun melihat Yurai dan Ruby, Yurai adalah guru sekaligus orang yang sangat penting bagi Isana, karena berkat dirinya lah Isana bisa sampai sekarang.

Yurai terlihat seperti wanita ber umur 21 tahun dengan tinggi 178 cm dengan kulit putih mulus dan bentuk tubuh yang bahkan membuat wanita apapun merasa malu melihat nya. Wajahnya sangat cantik dan mulus apalagi rambutnya yang bewarna hitam yang berkilauan dan matanya yang bewarna biru tua yang penuh dengan rasa kedewasaan, dan ditambah lagi oppainya yang sangat besar yaitu i-cup, serta aura yang dikeluarkan tubuhnya yang bahkan bisa memikat dewa ataupun dewi.

"ada apa liat liat Isana, apa kau terpesona denganku" kata Yurai.

"iya aku terpesona denganmu, kau terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun" kata Isana dengan jujur

Yurai pun kaget dan mukanya langsung merah karena malu mendengar jawaban jujur Isana, Yurai pun langsung berdiri dan langsung menuju Isana memeluk dan mencium bibir Isana

"hmpppppppp" kata Isana

"cup..., hmpppppp" Yurai pun menggunakan lidahnya untuk masuk ke mulut Isana.

Isana pun tak mau kalah dia langsung melakukan serangan balasan dan memasukan lidah nya ke mulut Yurai, dia merasakan tiap tiap bagian mulut Yurai dengan ciumannya.

Yurai pun hanya bisa bergetar karena ciuman Isana membuat dirinya terangsang, selama 5 menit mereka terus berciuman tanpa henti.

Ruby yang melihat langsung membuka kamera video dan merekam ciuman mereka berdua. Isana dan Yurai pun sadar sedang direkam oleh Ruby

"!"

"ayo, jangan berhenti..., silahkan lanjutkan, anggap saja aku tak ada" kata Ruby dengan nada netral.

Isana pun langsung melapaskan bibir nya dengan Yurai, lalu Yurai pun mengankat Isana dan menempatkannya di lututnya lalu memeluknya.

"tumben kamu langsung merayu ku, Isana"

"hehehehe, kadang kadang aku kan juga mau merayumu Yurai. Aku hanya ingat perjuangan kita sampai disini, dan aku sangat bersyukur karena ada dirimu dan Ruby bersama ku".

"hehehehehehehe, makasih Isana. Aku mencintaimu"

"aku juga mencitaimu Yurai"

Tiba tiba mereka berdua menciptakan atmosfer mereka berdua ditambah dengan aura pink di sekitar mereka

' manis, sangat manis, melihat mereka membuat ku terkena diabetes' pikir Ruby.

Setelah beberapa menit aura pink tersebut pun menghilang tapi posisi Isana tak berubah masih di pelukan Yurai. Isana pun menyenderkan kepalanya ke oppai Yurai.

"hehehehe, bagaimana rasa oppainya Yurai, Isana ?" kata Ruby

"sangat lembut dan wangi" kata Isana

Yurai pun hanya bisa diam dengan muka merah mendengar komentar Isana.

"ngomong ngomong Ruby, aku penasaran dari mana kau bisa memakan makananmu, kau kan tak punya mulut ?" kata Isana

"Itu, Isana-chan adalah rahasia yang harus kau selidiki" kata Ruby.

Tak lama setelah itu Isana pun segera membereskan sisa makanan dan segera bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Isana pun sebelum pergi memakai kacamata dan menutupi sebagian matanya dengan rambutnya agar memberikan kesan biasa saja.

"Kuoh akademi?"

"ini bukannnya sekolah yang diperkenalkan oleh rambut tomat itu, Isana-chan" kata Ruby

"iya, Sirzecht memberikan ku undangan untuk masuk ke sekolahnya"

" tapi, untuk apa ?, jangan jangan dia membuat kita menjadi bodyguard adik perempuannya" kata Ruby

"jika seperti itu aku akan langsung pergi" kata Isana.

Setelah itu Isana pun segera melanjutkan perjalannya ke Kuoh, di perjalanan Ruby berubah menjadi aksesoris bintang yang menempel di ikat pinggang Isana.

Isana dalam perjalanan melihat banyak sekali mobil atau motor terbang yang melintas di atas kepalanya dia juga melihat banyak murid Kuoh yang sedang terbang menuju sekolahnya.

Isana pun menikmati perjalanannya dan sampai di sekolah Kuoh. Sampainya di sekolah dia pun ditanya oleh salah satu siswi.

"permisi, kau bukan murid sini kan, apa yang kamu perlukan di sekolah Kuoh ini"

"halo, perkenalkan aku adalah murid baru, ini surat undangan nya"

Perempuan itu pun mengambil surat ise dan melihatnya, setelah itu perempuan itu langsung terdiam sejenak.

"maaf kan saya, saya tak tau kamu adalah murid yang diundang langsung oleh kepala sekolah"

"tidak apa apa, perkenalkan namaku **Asutoraru Isana."**

"haloo, perkenalkan juga namaku adalah Sona Shitori, aku adalah ketua osis di sekolah Kuoh ini, mari saya antarkan ke ruang kepala sekolah."

Isana pun mengikuti Sona sampai ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"tok,tok" Sona mengetuk pintu kepala sekolah.

"silahkan masuk"

"permisi" Sona pun masuk sambil membawa Isana

"Sona-kun ada apa ya ?" tanya seorang pria berambut merah yang sedang mengerjakan papperwork.

"Permisi pak, saya membawa murid undangan bapak"

"ohhh, Isana-kun, lama tak bertemu, terima kasih Sona karena sudah membawa nya kemari, tolong tinggalkan kami dulu"

"iya pak"

...

..

.

" jadi apa yang kamu mau sis-con" tanya Isana dengan nada curiga

"aiaa, Isana-kun kita akhirnya bertemu lagi, kenapa kau curiga padaku"

"biasanya aku terlibat padamu 90% tentang adik mu, jika kau mengundangku untuk menjadi bodyguard adikmu..."

"hehehehehe, bukan kok, aku sudah mendapat nasihat darimu untuk tidak terlalu memanjakan Rias-chan"

"begitukah, jangan membodohi aku Sirzecht jika ini ketahuan tentang adikmu lagi, akan kulaporkan kau ke Maria tentang hal 'itu'"

Sirzecht pun langsung diam dan menjadi pucat, tiba tiba dia pun langsung melompat dan melakukan dogeza.

"ohhhh, Isana sama, mohon ampuni hambamu ini, jangan kau beritahu pada Maria tentang hal 'itu' kalau tidak aku akan mendapat nasib yang lebih buruk daripada kematian" kata Sirzecht.

"hmmm, baiklah kalau begitu, jadi kenapa kau memanggil ku"

"sebenarnya tentang hal ini"

Sirzecht pun memberikan dokumen ke Isana, dia pun membaca dokumen tersebut.

"hmmmm, turnamen inter-hight antara seluruh akademi sejepang"

"iya, bagaimana menurutmu dengan kandidat nya ?"

"baiklah" Ise pun melihat tentanng kandidat kandidat yang ada di daftar yang diperlihatkan Sirzecht

"bagaimana menurutmu ?"

"jujur saja Sirzecht dengan spect seperti ini sekolahmu akan langsung tersingkir"

"iya benar sekali, aku juga berpikir seperti itu"

"jangan bilang kau ingin aku..."

"tidak, tentu saja aku tak ingin membuat mu menjadi pelatih mereka, Azazel sudah masuk menjadi pelatih mereka"

"ero-tensi itu, tumben dia mau melatih"

"hehehehe, itu kareana Ria-tan dan peeragenya memiliki potensi yang luar biasa"

"jadi kenapa kau menyuruhku masuk kemari"

"aku hanya ingin kau menjadi murid disini, menikmati rasa menjadi murid biasa melakukan aktifitas remaja seperti biasanya, setidaknya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus apa yang ku utang padamu." Kata Sirzecht

"kau yakin..." Isana menatap Sirzecht

"iya..." senyum Sirzecht

"jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Isana tetap melototi Sirzecht

"..." Sirzecht hanya tersenyum

"jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"...' Sirzecht mulai keringat dingen

"jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"...ok, aku ingin kau sedikit memberi berapa arahan terhadap Rias dan lainnya" kata Sirzecht.

"baiklah, aku akan memberikan sedikit arahan pada mereka, anggap saja ini rasa terima kasihku"

"baguslah, oh iya, ini buku dan seragam milikmu kau sudah bisa masuk pada hari esok" kata Sirzecht

"terima kasih, Sirzecht, sampai bertemu lagi"

"iya, sampai bertemu lagi"

Isana pun segera pergi dari ruang Sirzecht. Setelah Isana pergi Sirzecht pun kembali duduk di kursi dan melihat sebuah foto.

"seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan terima kasih Isana, tanpa dirimu aku mungkin akan kehilangan Maria" kata Sirzecht sambil tersenyum.

Isana pun keluar dari ruang Sirzecht dan sedikit jalan jalan sekitar sekolah Kuoh, dari situ dia mendengar sedikit ke ributan dan melihat ada 3 pria yang sedang di kejar kejar oleh gerombolan wanita.

" tunggu, biarkan aku menebasmu dasar Pervet trio" teriak satu wanita

"kalian tak akan bebas, hanya dengan luka ringan"

"Matsuda, Motohama, berpencar" teriak pemuda

"ok Ise" jawab ke 2 pemuda lainnya

"..."

'jadi itu sekiryutei generasi sekarang, sekiryutei yang memakai oppai sebagai sumber energinya dan memiliki potensi yang tak terbatas" pikir Isana.

Isana pun langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya mengelilingi sekolah Kuoh, dia melihat banyak sekali fasilitas fasilitas di sekolah Kuoh.

Setelah itu dia pun akhirnya kembali menuju rumahnya. Dalam perjalanan Isana merasakan ada yang melihatnya, dia pun menoleh dan melihat ada seorang wanita berambut merah melhatnya dari sebuah gedung tua. Tapi Isana tanpa menghiraukannya langsung pergi dari situ.

 **Gedung lama**.

"Akeno dia siapa ?" tanya wanita berambut merah dengan tubuh yang seksi.

"fufufu, katanya sih dia murid pindahan yang diundang langsung oleh Sirzecht-sama, Rias"

"diundang langsung oleh Oni-sama"

"kenapa Rias, kau tertarik padanya, kalau begitu silahkan menggodanya, biar Ise menjadi milikku"

"Akeno, apa maksudmu, lagipula Ise adalah milikku"

 **Kembali Ke Isana.**

Isana berjalan menuju rumahnya dan melihat ada wanita sedang duduk di depan rumahnya, wanita tersebut berambut silver dia menggunakan armor diatas baju dress warna ungunya.

"halo, aku pulang Eu" kata Isana dengan senyuman.

"Selamat datang kembali, Isana" kata wanita itu. Isana dan perempuan itu pun saling berpelukan satu sama lain seperti seorang kekasih yang lama tak bertemu akhirnya bertemu kembali.

"Isana,Isana,Isana... aku merindukan mu" kata Eu dengan nada yang senang dan bahagia sambil menangis.

"aku juga merindukanmu Eu" kata Isana

"bagaimana kau tau aku ada disini"

"cincin yang kau berikan padaku sebagai penahan kekuatanku tiba tiba menjadi hangat, dari situ aku tau bahwa kau kembali" kata Eu yang menunjukan cincin yang dipakainya di jari telunjuk ke Isana

'ha ?, perasaan aku tak menambah ability untuk merasakan kehadiran ku, coba ku periksa"

 **[ Observe ]**

 **Ring of love promising ( grade Ex )**

 **Cincin yang diberikan sebagai penahan kekuatan. Karena perasaan pemakainya yang amat sangat besar kepada pemberinya ( Isana ) cincin ini menjadi berevolusi demi membuat pemakainya bertemu kembali dengan cintanya. Ability :**

 _ **Penahan ; menahan ekuatan pemakainya, sampai pemakai dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya.**_

 _ **Protection ; all attack invalid**_

 _ **All Immunity**_

 _ **Love detection : akan selalu bertemu, tak akan bisa kabur, ultimate detector bagi Eu untuk mencari Isana**_

 _ **Shield of love ; selama masih ada cinta, perisai ini tak akan pernah bisa tertembus.**_

'What The...heck, bagaimana bisa terakhir kali cincin ini adalah grade A, bagaimana bisa menjadi grade Ex dan effect nya juga, apa apaan ini' pikir Isana yang terkejut.

"Isana apa kau tak apa apa" tanya Eu yang sedang kahwathir.

"tidak apa apa kok Eu, ayo masuk" Isana pun masuk bersama Eu.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, tiba tiba Ruby terbangun dan langsung ke arah Eu.

"halo Eu, sudah lama tak bertemu bagaimana dengan kabarmu" kata Ruby

"en, aku baik baik saja kok Ruby"

"hahahaha, bagaimana dengan kekuatan mu" kata Ruby

"aku sudah hampir bisa mengendalikan semuanya" kata Eu

"hahahaha, baguslah, jadi bagaimana dengan underworld" kata Ruby

"tenang saja satan generasi baru sudah bisa mengatasi semuanya, makanya aku pergi setelah mendapat reaksi cincin ini kepadamu, sekarang aku hanya ingin bersamamu."

"Eu..."

"Isana..."

Mereka berdua saling pandang satu sama lain mengerti satu sama lain dari kontak mata saja.

Tiba tiba Yurai pun datang dan memeluk Ise dari belakang.

"muuuuuuuuuu, jangan lupakan aku dong" kata Yurai

"lama tak bertemu Eu-chan dirimu masih seperti biasa ya masih Loli" kata Yurai dengan nada mengejek

"kau juga sepertinya masih gendut ya dasar sapi betina" kata Eu membalas

Terlihat mata mereka mengeluarkan percikan listrik yang berbenturan satu sama lain.

"hahahaha, liat Isana kau sedang direbuti" kata Ruby.

"diam kau Ruby" kata Isana.

 **Di suatu gedung tinggi di Cina.**

Terlihat ada wanita yang memakai dress hitam yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya.

Di sampingnya ada seketaris yang datang dan memberikan dokumen padanya.

Seketaris itu pun langsung pergi setelah memberikan dokume itu kepada wanita tersebut.

Wanita tersebut membuka dokumen itu dan didalamnya anad foto Isana yang baru saja keluar dari bandara.

"Ketemu kau. Isana." kata wanita tersebut.

 **Yup sudah selesai sampai disini dulu ceritanya.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2.

 **Dream**

"berani berani sekali kau" teriak seorang dewa yang seperti buddha. Pria sertebut beramput emas dan memiliki 3 mata. Dia menatap tajam kepada 4 orang yang berusaha melawannya.

" dasar sampah, sekali sampah hanya sampah, akan kubersihkan kalian" kata dewa tersebut.

2 pria dan 2 wanita yang melawannya pun sudah tak bisa berkutik lagi karena kekuatan mereka sudah melemah.

Sedangkan 1 pria sedang memeluk seorang wanita yang sedang terkapar lemah karena terluka.

"heh, aku bahkan sudah mudah membunuh kalian hanya dengan gerakan jariku"

Saat semua kelihatan suram tiba tiba bayangan hitam datang dan memukul wajah buddha itu

"BLACKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" teriak buddha itu.

Tiba tiba ada bayangan seseorang yang tiba tiba datang dan meninju buddha itu.

Bayangan tersebut tak kelihatan jelas hanya rambut hitam nya yang kelihatan.

"!"

"datang juga kau, temanku" kata salah satu pria itu berkata

"yo, kutinggal sebentar kalian menjadi seperti ini"

"k...a...u..., .ta...k..mungkin kau sudah..." kata salah satu wanita yang memegang tombak tersebut dengan muka terkejut, senang, juga kerinduan.

"#######, kau masih hidup!" kata pria yang memeluk wanita tersebut dengan nada kaget

"aku tak akan gampang mati" setelah itu pria tersebut mendatangi wanita terluka dan menyembuhkannya

"hmmmm" wanita tersebut pun bangun

"Mar##"

"R##"

"beraniiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, nya kau memukul dewa seperti ku, akan kuhancurkan kalian hancur,hancur,hancur" teriak dewa tersebut

"Karl, tak ada waktu lagi kita mulai rencana cadangan kita"

"hahaha, baiklah mari kita mulai, Großartiges Finale dieser Oper"

Karl pun langsung mengeluarkan energi yang menyelimuti pria dan wanita tersebut.

3 orang itu pun kaget.

"apa yang kalian rencanakan" tanya wanita yang memegang tombak bewarna emas.

"akan ku kirim kalian semua ke dunia baru" kata Karl.

" apa maksud mu ?" tanya pria tersebut

"'throne' sudah rusak, walaupun kita menang kita tak akan bisa mengembalikan semua seperti semula, satu satunya hal yang bisa kita lakukan adalah mengirim semua jiwa ke dunia baru yang berada di dimensi berbeda" kata Karl.

"lalu apa hubungannya Isana dengan rencana ini"

"hei, berani sekali kalian berbicara di hadapankhuuuuuuuuu..."

"FUCK OFF, kami masih berbicara, tunggu setelah ini akan kuurus kau" kata Isana yang menendang dewa itu kembali.

"hahaha, hanya dirimu temanku yang berani melakukan itu" kata Karl

"jadi apa rencana Isana dan dirimu Karl." Tanya Re#

"oh..., Jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak dinginkan aku dan Isana membuat rencana darurat dimana kami akan mengirim kalian semua ke dimensi baru untuk hidup dari awal lagi"

"opera ini sudah berakhir, sudah sebaiknya kalian membuka cerita opera baru yang berbeda." Kata Isana.

"baiklah kalau begitu, jika aku bisa bersama dengan M###, maka aku akan mengikuti rencanamu"

"hm, jika aku bersama R## aku juga akan pergi kemanapun"

"begitukah, tapi aku menolak, tak mungkin diriku akan melewati grand final ini" kata wanita yang memegang tombak itu.

"maaf , Rin tapi aku memaksa, ini adalah satu satunya kondisiku yang kuberikan pada Karl waktu kami membuat rencana ini"

"apa maksudmu Isana" kata Rin. Dengan nada yang mengancam.

"kau tau, jika bukan karena kebetulan yang terjadi kau tak akan seperti sekarang, menjadi pemimpin dari sebuah organisasi ini. Aku tau jauh di hatimu kau lebih memilih menjadi orang biasa, oleh karena itu di kesempatan baru ini jalani lah jalan yang kau inginkan" kata Isana.

"Tapiiiii"

"maaf ya, kita baru bertemu lagi dan harus berpisah lagi"

"Isanaaaaaaa" kata Rin dengan nada sedih dan marah

Rin mencoba menghancurkan energi itu tapi tak bisa bahkan dia merasa menjadi lemah.

"fufufu, maaf temanku, salah satu kondisi untuk mengirim kalian ke dunia baru adalah melepaskan tubuh lama kalian, berati kalian harus meninggalkan semua kekuatan kalian" kata Karl

Tombak dan sabit wanita dan pria itu pun hilang, dan tiba tiba ada 10 bayangan muncul di sekitar mereka.

"kalian semua, jaga diri kalian dan tolong jaga Rin juga ya, Auf Wiedersehen, meine Freunde"

"..." bayangan tersebut hanya menganggukan kepala mereka.

Tiba tiba buddha itu muncul lagi tapi kali ini dia terlihat sangat marah dan mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

"tak hanya sekali, tapi dua kali kau menyentuhku, hancur,hancur,hancur,hancur,hancur, kan kuhancurkan kau sampai tak tertisaaaaaaaa"

"Karl cepat"

"ok. Viel Glück" kata Karl

"en"

Isana pun langsung pergi menghadapi dewa itu.

"baiklah, kau kesakitan kan, menurutmu karena kau disentuh kau kesakitan, kalau begitu biarkan aku menyebuhkan penyakitmu, dengan menghilangkan mu untuk selamanya"

 **[Oh der astral Ich gebe dir das Angebot, gib mir bitte deine Macht - oh Stern, der Universum macht, alles geht zurück zum Anfang zum alles. Ewig wird von Anfang an geboren. Gib mir deine Macht. Erstes Spiel -Astrallisierung von Alpha]** _**( Ts:**_ __ _ **oh the astral i give you offering, please grant me your power-oh star that make universe, everything goes back to the beginning to the everything. eternal being born from beginning. give me your power. First play Astrallization of alpha.)**_

Lalu hancurlah alam semesta.

"mmmmmmm. Mimpi ?" Isana yang tiba tiba bangun dari tidurnya.

'sudah lama, aku tak bermimpi tentang hal itu' pikir Isana.

Isana pun melihat jam dan melihat baru jam 4.

'masih pagi, dan aku tak bisa tidur lagi, sebaiknya aku ke teras dulu"

Isana pun mencoba bangun tapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya, Isana pun memeriksa dan melihat Eu yang tidur sambil memeluk tubuh Isana.

Isana pun hanya tersenyum dan dengan hati hati bangun tanpa membangunkan Eu, Isana pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke teras.

Di sana dia melihat hari masih gelap dan sepi belum ada orang sekitar yang bangun. Isana pun menikmati suasana sepi ini.

"Isana, tumben kau sudah bangun" Yurai tiba tiba muncul di belakang Isana dan memeluknya, karena tinggi mereka berbeda Isana dipelk seperti boneka beruang

"aku bermimpi tentang,'saat itu' saat pertarungan terakhir dimana aku membebaskan mereka semua dari 'dia'"

"begitukah" Yurai tak bicara apa apa lagi dan hanya memeluk Isana.

Isana dan Yurai pun menikmati waktu mereka berdua. Saat jam 6 pagi. Isana pun memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan.

Isana pun berjalan jalan menuju taman di bukit tempat dia bisa melihat seluruh kota Kuoh, tentu dia memakai kacamata dan poni menutupi matanya.

Sambil menikmati waktu pagi hari Isana juga mulai merasakan nikmatnya aura pagi hari, dlam perjalanan pun akhirnya dia melihat seorang pria yang sedang melakukan joging.

Isana pun melanjutkan perjalanannya tapi dia melihat pria yang melakukan joging tersebut pun jatuh karena tersandung sesuatu. Isana pun datang dan menolong pria tersebut.

"apa kamu tak apa apa ?" tanya Isana

"hah!, iya aku tak apa apa, makasih sudah menolong diriku"

"baiklah kalau begitu, jangan paksakan dirimu"

"anooo, perkenalkan namaku Kurogane Ikki"

"Perkenalkan namaku Assatural Isana, kau bisa memanggil Isana"

"baiklah kalau begitu panggil aku Ikki"

"Hmmmm. Tunggu Ikki... jangan jangan kau adalah Uncrowned King, Ikki Kurogane dari **hagun akademi** ya"

"eh!. Aku tak menyangka namaku akan terkenal"

"jangan merendah, aku melihat semua pertndinganmu, walaupun kau memiliki magic yang sedikit tapi kau bisa menutupi nya dengan skill mu yang sangat hebat"

"hahahahahaha, makasih ya"

"jadi apa yang kulakukan disini"

"aku sedang melatih tubuhku."

"pagi pagi ini"

"iya, aku tak boleh lengah, oleh karena itu aku selalu melatih tubuhku agar terus dalam kondisi sempurna dan memperkuat diriku."

"hahahaha, kau sangat hebat, ya"

"anooooo ?"

"ada apa"

"Isana san kalau boleh, toleng bertandinglah denganku !"

"apa maksudmu ?"

"walaupun kau terlihat kecil aku tau kau adalah petarung yang hebat, aku sama sekali tak bisa melihat celah pada dirimu, dan firasatku mengatakan untuk tidak melawanmu"

"kalau begitu kenapa kau mau bertanding denganku"

"itu karena..."

"jangan jangan karena final Di turnamen Seven star sword. Kalau tak salah kau akan melawan pacarmu kan."

"hehehe, iya, aku ingin melawan nya dengan segenap hatiku tapi aku tau aku yang sekarang masih belum cukup untuk melawannya"

"hmmm, bagaimana kalau kita tanding di taman dekat bukit."

"baiklah"

 **Taman**

Isana dan Ikki pun mulai berhadapan, sebelum itu Isana menciptakan pedang kayu.

"hmmm, apa itu ?"

"ini, ini hanya Gradiation air"

"ohhh, sihir yang menciptakan benda dari **mana** kan ?"

"iya betul sekali"

"Ikki-san sebelum mulai, aku ingin mengatakan, untuk latihan ini lawanlah aku dengan seluruh kekuatanmu, jangan menahan diri, ok"

"hahahaha, iya aku tak akan menahan diri"

"hmmm. Sepertinya kau belum mengerti, maksudku... lawanlah aku dengan keinginan ingin membunuhku" saat mengatakan hal itu aura Isana pun langsung berubah.

Ikki yang merasakan hal itu langsung melompat mundur dan mengeluarkan pedang nya.

" .hah..."

( apa apaan, saat dia mengatakan itu aku langsung takut, seperti aku sedang dilihat oleh monster) pikir Ikki.

"ayo maju Ikki-san" kata Isana.

"fuuuu" Ikki pun menghelai nafas

( jangan panik, amati lawanmu, lihat kelemahannya... tidak dia sama sekali tak ada celah, kalau begitu akan kubuat celah)

"hoooo !" kata Isana.

( seperti yang kuduga darinya, dia tak panik saat aku mengeluarkan sedikit aura ku, dia langsung menjaga jarak dan mengamati aku, seperti yang kuharapkan dari swordman sepertinya ) pikir Isana

[ Itto Shura ] Ikki berteriak. Tiba tiba kekuatan Mana Ikki menjadi berkali kali lipat. Ikki pun langsung menghilang dan muncul di belakang Isana dan langsung menebasnya.

" swussss"

Isana pun menghindar dari serangan Ikki dengan menggelengkan badanya ke samping. Tebasan Ikki terhindar dengan gerakan minimal dari Isana.

Ikki pun langsung menghilang lagi dan muncul di atas Isana.

[ **Seven Secret Swords – Saigeki ]** Ikki langsung memusatkan seluruh kekuatan tubuhnya dalam pedangnya dan lalu menyerang Isana dengan tusukan.

Isana pun menghindar lagi dengan memutar tubuhnya dengan ketelitian yang tajam sehingga serangan Ikki pun terlihat seperti menembus badan Isana tapi Isana tak terluka apapun.

" masih belum"

[ **Dokuga-no-tachi ]** Ikki pun menyerang lagi dengan mengayunkan pedangnya pedangnya secara Horizontal ayunan nya tersebut mengakibatkan gelombang kejut.

"!" Isana pun melompat ke belakang. Tetapi sebelum dia mendarat Ikki sudah di depannya.

" Ini dia"

[ **Raikou ]** Ikki mengayunkan pedangnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat hingga tak bisa dilihat.

Isana pun tersenyum. Saat melihat Isana tersenyum Ikki pun langsung merinding

[ **Genten no ken – kauntāmirā** ] Tiba tiba Ikki pun terpental.

"arggggggggg" Ikki pun terjatuh.

( apa apaan, saat tebasan ku ingin mengenainya dia langsung membelokan pedangku dengan pedang kayunya, tak hanya itu aku pun merasakan seluruh tenaga dalam pedangku seperti terhisap ke pedang kayunya, lalu dia mengirimkan seluruh seranganku ke diriku. Tak hanya itu daya serangannya pun menjadi 2 kali lipat)

"apa sudah selesai. Ikki-san"

"masih belum, Itto shura ku masih punya waktu 10 detik lagi" kata Ikki yang sudah bangun.

"kau memang hebat Ikki-san, biasanya orang yang kena teknik ini tak akan bisa bangun lagi, tapi kau pun masih bisa bangun, sebagai hadiahnya akan kuperlihatkan trik ini, mungkin ini akan berguna untukmu, lihat lah baik baik"

Tangan Kiri Isana pun memiliki aura ki, dan tangan kanannya ada Mana. Isana pun lalu menggabungkan Ki dan Mana.

 **[ Kankaho]**

Lalu energi luar biasa muncul dari dalam diri Isana.

"APA!" Ikki pun kaget.

"kalau bisa betahanlah dari tehknik ini" kata Isana.

[ **Genten no ken – Tsubame gaeshi]** dalam satu tebasan Isana, muncullah 3 serangan .

"!" Ikki pun langsung berusaha menghindar tapi dia hanya bisa menghindar satu serangan.

"argggggggggggg" Ikki pun langsung jatuh pingsan.

"luar biasa, Ikki-san kau memiliki potensi yang luar biasa" kata Isana

...

...

..

"hmmmmmmmm" Ikki pun bangun dari pingsannya, saat tersadar dia sedang bersandar di bangku taman.

"halo Ikki-san"

"berapa lama aku tertidur"

"tak lama hanya 1 jam"

"begitukah, maaf ya sudah membuatmu menuggu diriku"

"hahahaha, tak apa apa sudah lama aku tak senang seperti ini, jadi bagaimana menurutmu"

"menurutku ?"

"dengan tehnikku yang kutunjukan padamu"

"luar biasa, baru pertama kali aku melihat teknik yang seperti itu, dari konsep nya simpel tapi sangat susah sekali dilakukan, apa lagi teknik terakhir yang kau pakai dalam satu kali tebasan ada 3 serangan yang menyerang diriku, sangat hebat sekali Isana-san"

"begitukah, terima kasih"

"anoo, Isana-san kalau bisa maukah kau mengajariku teknik pedang"

"kupikir kau sudah mencuri teknik pedangku" kata Isana

"tidak, walaupun aku menggunakan Sword steal padamu aku sama sekali tak bisa mencuri teknik mu, itu sama seperti aku mengerti konsep dalam buku tapi sama sekali tak mengerti isi buku tersebut, jadi kumohon tolong ajari aku" Ikki pun langsung melakukan dogeza ke Isana.

"hmmm, berdirilah Ikki-san kalau kau mau aku ajari akan kuajari, lagi pulla sayang sekali bibit sepertimu, tak dikembangkan menjadi bunga yang cantik" kata Isana.

"benarkah" kata Ikki dengan senyuman

"iya, berapa lama lagi sebelum final turnamen dimulai ?" tanya Isana

"dari sekarang 3 hari lagi"

"3 hari ya berarti tinggal 2 hari lagi, ok untuk sekarang beristirahatlah, besok nya kita bertemu kembali di jam yang sama"

"terima kasih Isana-san bukan Master" kata Ikki sambil membungkukkan badanya.

Isana pun berpamitan dengan Ikki dan kembali lagi kerumah. Sesampainya di rumah dia pun masuk dan menghirup aroma makanan yang enak.

"haloo Isana, sedang apa kau, tumben pagi pagi sudah bangun" kata Ruby

"aku sedang jalan jalan"

"mood mu sedang bagus baru ketemu siapa ?" kata Yurai

"hehehehe, kalian tau aku baru saja bertemu dengan Kurogane Ikki loh"

"Kurogane Ikki, maksudmu uncrowned king dari hagun akademi" kata Eu.

"iya, dia orang yang sangat menarik, dia juga meminta aku untuk mengajarinya"

"!" tiba tiba semua menjadi kaget dan diam

"dia meminta diajari olehmu" kata Ruby

"iya"

"monster macam apa yang akan lahir ?." Kata Yurai.

"yang pasti akan membuat dunia kaget" kata Ruby

"Jika Isana, pasti akan membuat muridnya menjadi kuat" kata Eu

"apa maksud kalian ?" tanya Isana

"tidak apa apa" kata Yurai,Ruby, dan Eu.

Setelah Itu Isana pun mandi dan mulai sarapan tak lama kemudian dia pun berangkat ke sekolah.

Sampainya di sekolah dia pun menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Isana pun mengetok pintu.

"Tok, Tok"

"silahkan masuk"

Isana pun masuk dan melihat Srizecht bersama dengan seorang pria yang berumur 30 tahunan. Pria tersebut memakai jas warna merah baju warna putih dengan celana jean warna merah juga. Pria tersebut memilki muka yang kelihatan jahat dan warna poni rambutnya bewarna kuning.

"selamat pagi, Isana-kun"

"ohhh, ternyata kau Chibi"

"pagi sis-con, dan ero-erotenshi"

"argg, pagi pagi kau sudah menghina ku" kata Sirzecht dengan nada sedih.

"aku bukan pervet, aku adalah super pervet" kata Azazel dengan nada bangga.

"..." Isana dan Sirzecht hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala dengan kelakuan Azazel.

"jadi apa yang kalian lakukan ?"

"tepat sekali kamu datang, kami sedang membicarakan tentang siapa yang akan masuk ke turnamen" kata Sirzecht.

"kriteria nya bagaimana ?"

"1 kelompok terdiri dari 7 orang, pertandingannya adalah battle royal untuk awalnya, dimana setiap kelompok harus melawan kelompok lainnya, ya., seperti Rating game, tiap sekolah hanya bisa mengirimkan 1 kelompok untuk mewakikan sekolahnya."

"hmmm, bagaimana dengan kalian, siapa yang akan kalian kirim"

"menurutku adalah, Rias,Sona,Akeno,Ise,Saji,Kiba, dan Koneko." Kata Sirzecht.

"kalau mu Azazel ?"

"kalau aku, Sona,Ise,Tsubasa,Saji,Asia,Kiba, dan Koneko"

"hmm..., kalau Sirzecht pilihanmu, 3 wizard type, 2 power type, dan 2 teknik type."

"sedangkan Azazel, 2 power, 2 Wizard, 1 support, dan 2 teknik"

"jadi bagaimana menurutmu ?"

"boleh kulihat dulu data mereka lagi"

"silahkan"

Isana pun membaca data masing masing dari murid yang ingin dikirim.

"jujur saja jika datanya segini kemungkinan menang tak akan ada"

"kau juga berpikir seperti itu ya" kata Sirzecht.

"pertama Ise, walaupun dia adalah sekyryutei dan merupakan tank yang luar biasa tapi dia terlalu nafsu dengan hasratnya, bisa dilihat kadang kadang hasrat nya jadi penganggu dirinya dalam konstrasi dalam pertarungan, kesempatan sekecil apapun tak akan pernah dilewati oleh musuh, bahkan mengalahkan dia saja cukup gampang"

"gampang ?, memang apa caranya ? " Tanya Azazel

"cukup kasihkan dia ilusi yang cukup kuat tentang hasrat nafsunya, itu sudah cukup memberikan celah kepada musuh untuk menjatuhkannya. Ke 2 terhadap adikmu Sis-con dan queen nya. Rias benar benar payah dalam mengendalikan kekuatannya dia sama seperti anak kecil yang melempar bola tapi tak bisa masuk tujuan, sedangkan Queen nya menghalangi potensi yang ada di dalam dirinya karena tak mau menggunakan kekuatan yang terpendam dalam dirinya hanya karena salah paham pada masa lalu, jangan tersinggung Azazel."

"Tidak diambil" kata Azazel.

"Saji juga sama dengan Ise tapi dia masih bisa dikendalikan dia hanya kurang ahli dalam memakai kekuatannya, sedangkan Kiba dia cepat dan teknik nya lumayan tapi pertahanannya lemah, jika musuh memakai sihir **'Slow'** pada dirinya dan menyerangnya maka tamat sudah, Rook Rias juga sama masalahnya dengan Queen nya Rias. Bishop Rias, sudah lumayan tapi dia hanya bisa menyembuhkan, akan lebih baik jika dia diajarkan sihir untuk melindungi dirinya dan mengsupport temannya. Bishop satu lagi dia harus mendapat latihan khusus untuk percaya diri"

"oooo, hebat juga kau sudah tau kelemahan mereka"

"meh, jangan remehkan ku Azazel"

"lalu ada lagi Sona dia lumayan sebagai strategis dan ketua dia sudah hebat kekurangannya adalah daya serangnya dan keraguannya dalam mengorbankan temannya, sedangkan wakilnya Sacred gear nya tipe counter sebaiknya dia dajarkan cara untuk bertarung jarak dekat dan sihir untuk support temannya"

"menurutku akan lebih baik jika latih dulu mereka, dari hasil latihan akan kita pilih siapa yang ikut Turnamen" kata Isana

"Setuju" kata Sirecht dan Azazel.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan kelas ku ?"

"kebetulan kelas mu adalah 2-A dan wali kelasmu adalah Azazel ini"

"ooooo"

"ou, kenapa tatapan mu begitu padaku."

"oh iya, Isana-sama"

"tidak"

"aku belum bertanya!" kata Sirzecht"

"jika kau memanggil ku dengan nada sopan pasti kau mau sesuatu kan"

"hehehe, kau tau saja, kalau bisa kami ingin memakai dimensi yang kau buat untuk melatih Rias dan lainnya"

"hmmm!, itu bisa tapi mereka harus berbagi tempat dengan seseorang ada orang yang ingin kulatih" kata Isana

"!" Sirzecht dan Azazel langsung terdiam.

"Gawat dunia akan terkagetkan lagi" kata Sirzecht

"semoga muridnya tak jadi gila setelah selesai latihannya" kata Azazel.

"apa ?'

"Tidak Apa-apa" Kata Sirzecht dan Azazel.

"jadi siapa yang akan kau latih ?" tanya Azazel

"kalian lihat saja nanti."

"baiklah kalau begitu, Azazel tolong bawa Isana ke kelasnya ok"

"ayo ikuti aku Chibi" kata Azazel

"lead the way, old man" balas Isana.

 **Ruang kelas 2-A.**

" kalian dengar katanya hari ini kita akan dapat murid pindahan loh" kata siswa A

"cewek apa cowok" kata Siswi B

"katanya sih Cowok" kata Siswi C

Tiba tiba pintu kelas pun terbuka, dan Azazel pun masuk

"haloo, kalian semua, seperti yang kalian tau kita akan ada murid pindahan baru yang masuk, silahkan masuk Isana."

Isana pun masuk dan muncul di depan kelas

"halo semuanya, perkenalkan namaku adalah **Asteral Isana,** selamat berkenalan" kata Isana.

"dia kecil sekali" kata Siswa A

"iya dia mirip kayak boneka" kata siswi B

"diam, ada yang ingin bertanya ?". kata Azazel.

"saya pak" kata wanita berambut coklat yang memakai kacamata.

"silahkan Aika"

" apakah benar kamu mendapat undangan langsung dari kepala sekolah untuk masuk ke sekolah ini"

"itu benar, beliau sendiri yang mengundang aku ke sini"

"oooooooo" semuanya pun berteriak.

"apa hubunganmu dengan kepala sekolah ?" tanya wanita berambut biru dengan poni warna hijau.

"saya bertemu dengannya waktu perjalanan saya ke amerika"

"ooooooooo"

"kalau begitu kamu sering pergi ke luar negeri"

"iya, bisa dibilang begitu"

"bagaimana dengan bahasamu ?"

"saya bisa, bahasa inggris, greek, dan jerman"

"waooooooo, apa kau tak sekolah"

"tidak ilmu yang saya dapat adalah waktu saya berpergian"

"baiklah baiklah, sampai disini duu pertanyaannya, Isana kau boleh duduk di pojok belakang dekat jendela" kata Azazel.

Isana pun duduk di dekat jendela. Setelah itu dia pun mulai hari pertama nya sekolah.

 **Selesai sampai disini dulu.**

 **Halo semua, bertemu lagi maaf ya lama, penulis banyak urusan dalam RL, apalagi banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan oh iya penulis juga merubah nama OC penulis menjadi 'Asteral Isana' karena lebi mudah diingat dan dibaca. Terima kasih penulis ucapkan bagi para pembaca yang mau membaca cerita penulis ini terima kasih.**


End file.
